crawling in my skin
by xXxspaceravenxXx
Summary: Keith's son doesn't know what to do after Keith dies... how will he survive? How will he find the other lost paladins?
1. Chapter 1

Keith was dead .

He could feel it on his bonse and he crie tears f blood for his ded father.

by the wayHis name was klance mcfury, and he was keiths son, his mom had never been around so he didnt know her. he cried often becaus he didn't know what love felt lik,e his parents had never loved him

klance mcfury had long black hair lik his fdathyer but it covered his right eye and it had a red fringe, his eyes were black wiht red stars in them he was just born that way. He

never knew why his eyes were like that they just were he did'n understand but he knew he was special bcause of the way he looked he wore a black sweater that was unzipped to show of the scars on his chest,, and he had inherited the fingerless gloves from his fathers daed body

klance McFury knew that now that his father wasd dead, he had to find his mother. he had to find out who he was. He had to go on a journey.

It would be dangerous, he knew, but he had to do it to find himself as well as his mom


	2. Chapter 2

The desert was hot and humid, sand kicking up and blowing into hisd eyes. The sun beat down on his sweatered back, daring him to take it off and burn He refused to let the sun have what it wanted, he was beter tjan that

though really, who wa he tosay he was better than anything edspecially since he had no one to love him anymore? He didnt even love himsfelf…

He had been walking all day and all night, wondering when he would get out of the desert, he grew up in this desetr and had never been anywhere else so he didnt know the world.. he sent up a prayer to Hades that he would get out of the desefrt soon and find his mother

his starry eyes glinted as the sun began to go down, and he decided to rest. He had finished his last bottle of water a few mielse back and he was begining to feel dehydrated. If he died in his sleep he wouldnt mind…. but he had to find his mother and he couldnt die before he had…

He stumbled over a pile of sand and fell. LOoking up, in the faint light the setting sun allowed him, he saw the figure of a person. Klance gasped and struggled to get to his feet, running towards the person. They seemed to be lying on thegroudn.

'hello excuse me" he called out reaching towards them but they didnt repsond, he got closer and realized….

she was dead.

Just like his father.

He dropped to his knees and tears began running down his cheeks running onto his scarred chest, tears of blood because he had run out of normal tears.

He saw a bopok next to her hand. She ha long white hair and dark skin, who could this woman be? he picked up the book and opened it it was a diary!

The name on the inside cover wa s 'allura altea'

he continued reading it said "keith and i have a son... we're naming him klance mcfury nd i will love him...even if lkeith never really loved me"

and he realized…..

She was his mother!


	3. Chapter 3

Klance dropped the book and stumbled back, gasping. this lady was his mother? How was this possible? had she died alone in this deser? Is that why she had never been around tjo raise him? And keith was his dad,, whgat did she mean he nver loved her? Why had they had him? And since allura was dead….. No one loved him.. No one was alive who would ever love him….. he was Alone….

he read more of the diay and discovered that there were poeple called 'paladins'. they were named lance, shiro, pidge, hunk, and keith. Keith! His dad had been a paladin of voltron? What did that t mean? Klance decided he had to find them

he had to find the paladins and tell them athat keith and allura wre dead…..

And maybe he could become a paldin maybe he could be keith's replacement. After keith had died, someone had killed him and klance didnt know who, but klance knew he had to find these others and help them.

He set off again, iknowing he couldnt rest until he found who he was looking for. he didnt even care about dehidratshun anymore, he had to find the paladins. He could become one of them and he would finally have a purpose.

He started running and soon he came to a forest .He walked into the tangled trees and bent down towards a river to get some water and then started walking agin. He saw a cave and went inside, hearing some clanging comeing from inseid. "Hello is anyone in here? im klance mcfury hgello?"

He heard a yell from somewhere in front of him "Shiro is here! shiro hasnt seen another huiman in years! 20 years! What do you want, klance mcfury?"

Klance steppefd carefully forward and soon saw Shiro, on all fours, with white hair and scars all over his face, the biggest right across his nose. his clothes llooked like a ripped up black jumpsuit and a belt and his chest was exposed because of all the rips, he had huge muscles

Who was he?

a/n: hi guys! thanks for reading lol i got some reviews thank you! i love u guys for reading my littl story its not much but i think the plot id gonna get really interestng ! if anyone s interested in editing pleae tell me im awful at spelling and typing lol anyway bai X3 ~sierra


	4. Chapter 4

'who… are you?" kance asked, assuming a defensiv pose. "I am shiro!" shiro replied, growling.

"i used t be a paladin! but now i live here with voltron and only rats for company like when i was a prisonar,,,"

"what? What is… Voltron?" klance asked, inching closer, wandering if shiro was safe to b around.

"voltron is the defedner of the universe! she was a great reboot, and she protetced the aliens that live dhere but now she is stuck here with shiro and all the other paldins are gone!"

"paladin!" klance gasped, quickly walking up to shiro. "were you a paladin? did you know my dad? My mom?" he acquired, frowning deeply, his red starry eyes glinting with curiosity.

"aye, shiro knew them. Keith was my best frend and allira was our feerless general. i Loved her."

klance shook his head. "you loved my mother? did she love you back?"

"no!" shiro growled "she loved keith and had you and keith did not love her…. it's your fault!"

"what? no!" klance stubled back into a sharp rock and fell over, getting another scar on his back. "it is not my fault!

"i killed them! shiro killed the other paladins! and now all of voltron is here with me, still fully formed! no lions no paladins no on to be shiro's friend"

klance turned and ran out of the cave, scared from the crazy old man. how had he turned out like that? who had done that to him? had shiro really killed the other paladins?


	5. Chapter 5

klance took some cover under some trees for the night, shivvering as the night rain fell and drenched his thin black sweater. H e fell asleep to the sound of the dripdrop of water falling on leaves.

he woke up to a feeling of fur on his cheek, and fell back when he saw it was a alien that looked like a squirrel but with three red eyess and fangs. ""Woah! Klance cried, sitting back up "You remind me of me. Whats up ,little guy?"

The squirrel squeaked and scampered off of jklance's legs, beckoning him to follow. He oblijed abd followed colosely, tracking the squirell as best he could in the thick forest "where are you going?" he asked frantically, running over a tree root in pursuit of the animal. "where are u taking me?"

they continued their run, klance's legs burning, until suddenly the squirell stopped and squeaked loudly, pointing towards a giant cassle that looked like pointy snow and cristal. klance opened his mother's diary and found a sketch of the same castle, with the caption 'the altean palace'

"woah?!" klance explained, turining to the squirell, but it was already gone.

"goodbye, thank you for your help,..." klance called after the direction the squirrell went. he owe that squirel, but he knew he woud never be able to repay his debt… tears of blood fell down his cheeks as he walked towards the castle. he could feel a negative energy. amplifiing his already-negative emotions he felt all the time,

he walked to the doorway of the palace, placing his hand near the handel. it was icey cold and he pulled his hand away quick ."why? is it cold?" he shivered and stared up at the intimidating palace , glaring. the doors slammed open, and he walked in, wary of what he would se indide.

He was met by a gust of freezing air and the sound of screams escaping th doors, than silence. "H- hello?"

He didn't know that what he saw later would change his life...

a/n: hai guys! thank you again for reading im so glad i could make you like y story! pleas leave some good replies! love u~


	6. Chapter 6

he walked down the shiny hallway, warily edging along the side. there were stark-whit sticks along the corrider that looked suspishiously like bones. klance shivered, shaking his head and steeling himself onwaords. he was used to grisly images, having seen them enough in his own head. he came to a staircase, long and sweeping, and cristal clear.

"woah…"

he slowly climed the stairs, his eyes roving the surroundings in case of intruders or attackers. he got on all fours; he had inner wolf-like instincts as he crawled on. who could this castle belond to ..?

"hello?" he growled, crouching behind a large pillar. no words from anywhere; he hmphed and stood up again, walking towards a set of double doors in a large ballroom. he stepped through and stopped in sudden.

"Who are you!?" he said, agasped.

the man was sitting cross legged floating 6 feet above the ground. he was wearing a black shirt and tight black pants with studded black boots, with a long blue cape and a golden crown on hos head. he had longish orange hair slicked back and piercing blue (a/n: maybe brown? i cant remember lol) eyes. "i"

there was a long dramatic pause while klance shook in fear and the floating man laughed.

"i am coran! also known as co… rage! i am the killer of the paladins!"


	7. Chapter 7

"what?!" klance screamed, whipping out a knife from under his sweater. " how could you? what did you do to my father?"

He charged towards the floating man and jumped, using his telekineses powers to boost him up. Corage dodged and laughed more, the blue makrings under his eyes scrunching up in wrinkles and he smiled malishusly.

"I killed keith! And his true love lance! And every other paladin!"

"That's not true!" klance cried, moving closer to corage, still floatig. "Shiro's not dead yet!" he said triumphantly, grinning, before corage lunges and grabs him by the neck. "AAA!"

"He'll be dead soon enough, just like you!" corage laughs maniaclly, as klance struggles to stab him with his knife. "You and i are alike, Klance, i know everything about you…"

"You.., dont know anything about me…" klance spits out, still being choked. "I'm nothing like you!"

"You are! I am the patron god of altea, i disguised myself as a simple citizen for so long to reach the point where i could rid this noble castle of those disgusting paladins an the sinful princess…. I was in cahoots with the galra the entire time!"

"How am i like you? What dos this have yo do with me?" klance yelled, finally ripping free of corage's grip.

"You are unloved just as i was! You are the kind of person i was… i know about you… everything.."

Klance dropped to the floor and rushed to corage, stabbing him in the leg. "You don't! You don't know…

My real name!"

A/N: lol hai guys! yeah revealing keith's real love because i love yaoi~ lol look forward to the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

corage gawked at klance, his furry orange eyebrows furrowing. "wh- what? no! you're name is Klance Mcfury! named for keith's lost love!"

"no i'm not! my mom gave me my real name! klance is fake!"

corage growled and swooped down at klance, who used his psychic powers to teleport away. "haha! see, im not like you!"

"raah!" corage screamed, lost in his own fury. "how cuold you? tell me your name!"

"never!" klance stuck out his tongue, dodging coran's constant ataxks. he was quick on his feet and got ina few good stabs with his shiny silver knife. corage's crown had fallen off his head to clang on the tile floor of the cassle, a few of the jewels falling out. his cape was torn and dirty and klance was using it to swing corage around a lot. he laughed as he realized he had the upper hand over a god "not so tough now huh corage? whyd the glra ever want you ontheir side?"

suddenly, a galra soldier burst through the door! but it wasnt a glara soldier really.,. purple paint dripped off slowly to reveal…

shiro!

(a/n: sorrry for the two-week delay! i was busy with school and stuff since im a frehsman now! anyway i hope you liked this chapter more secrets will be revealed next time~ )


	9. Chapter 9

"ive come to help you! my brother's son!" shiro yelled, weilding a large sword.

"shiro!" klance glared, trying to smile but couldnt, happy for the help. he got a better grip on corans cape and slammed him to the ground, causing a grunt of pain from the god. "come finish him off!"

shiro ran forward to stab corage, but tripped over the crown that had fallen from corages head, falling flat on his face and going unconshus.

"no!" klance cried, running to sjiro's side, cradling him in his arms. "we have to defeat corage!"

he bent to cry his tears of blood over shiro's aquiet body, and suddenly a glow ca,e from his heart.. it was…..

the power of friendship!

finally klance had someone who cared for him, and it opened his heart and enhance his telepathic powers, and he could now defeat corage! he stood and aimed the glow toforage, which became a beam and sjot corage in the face!

"NOOOO!" he screeched, slowly melting until onlyhis battered cape was left. shito slowly opened his eye.

"you defeated him… i knew you were powerful enough…

Kokoro Kogane!"


	10. Chapter 10

klance mcfury, otherwise known as kokoro kogane, smiled and puffed out his bare, scarred chest. "shiro, thank you for your help!"

"shiro didnt do anything! you did it all!" shiro protested, running his hand through his white fringe. Kokoror moved to shake his hand, but he growled and ran back out of the castle, and kokoro knew he would always remember him fondly. he stood over coran's burned crown and successfully smiled.

He looked outside and saw it was not longer raining like it had been the night before. The sun shined.

he knew in his heart what he had to di.

he stepped outside the castle and saw what shiro had left him- Voltron!

he climbed up into the head and sat, feeling it come tolife around him. this wS his home, his purpose...

he was meant to pilot voltron.

kokoro kogane, defender of the universe, flew off into the stars, filled with content. he would save the universe.

~THE END~

(a/n: thank u so much for reading my little story! many thanks and muhc love! ~sierra)


End file.
